


A valid question

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: THE WORST (TV), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Polyamory, boys loving boys, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Fujio had only shown up at the gates about ten minutes ago, which wasn’t unusual as he usually sprung up after he’d gone out for food and just let himself into the building (not that any of Sachio’s guys would think of preventing him from doing so).The unusual addition was his blonde friend, giving Fujio an exasperated look as he slams the classroom door open to greet Odajima and Sachio with an excitable wave.((Could be seen as part 2 of 'A moment's peace'.))
Relationships: Hanaoka Fujio/Takajo Tsukasa, Hanaoka Fujio/Ueda Sachio, Odajima Yuken/Hanaoka Fujio, Ueda Sachio/Odajima Yuken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A valid question

Fujio rolls around on the floor, thankfully padded by training mats, giggling with reckless abandon as Odajima wrestles with him.

This isn’t exactly what Sachio had planned when they agreed to a meeting.

They’d been spending more time together, since Fujio insisted on springing up at Housen every time he felt like a change of scenery, which happened to be very often.

What Sachio hadn’t been counting on, though, was Odajima’s interest in Fujio.

Whilst Sachio wasn’t one to put labels on things or rush into defining most of the relationships he had in his life, his relationship with Fujio was beyond definition anyway, even if they had grown immeasurably close since the fight at Hope Hill.

That didn’t stop him from feeling a slight stab of jealousy at the ease with which Odajima and Fujio had developed a friendship and rapport, both extremely easy-going individuals – even if Fujio was far more hyperactive by comparison.

Fujio had only shown up at the gates about ten minutes ago, which wasn’t unusual as he usually sprung up after he’d gone out for food and just let himself into the building (not that any of Sachio’s guys would think of preventing him from doing so).

The unusual addition was his blonde friend, giving Fujio an exasperated look as he slams the classroom door open to greet Odajima and Sachio with an excitable wave.

He can only imagine that people think this when they see him and any of his guys, but Fujio and Tsukasa shouldn’t really work in principle.

Within a matter of seconds, Fujio is wrestling Odajima who was lay on the floor reading, whilst Tsukasa stands nearby with his hands in his pocket, still as a statue.

He seems to feel Sachio’s gentle gaze on him, eyes flickering sideways as he gives a nod of acknowledgement and winces when Fujio screeches as Odajima resorts to tickling his ribs under his shirt.

Perhaps Sachio would die a little inside if he admitted out loud how cute he found the entire ordeal, but Tsukasa seems to have the same look on his face – a look of annoyed resignation that no matter what their other half does, they can’t even pretend to be truly angry.

Sachio is positive that Tsukasa probably has the same vague irritation and adoration in equal parts towards Fujio that Sachio has towards Odajima, too, which makes him smile a little.

Tsukasa’s eyes land on him once more, and noticing his smile, his eyes flicker away again momentarily as if he’s taken off guard.

_I wonder if this is how I came across at first to everyone else?_

Moving away from the continued wrestling/tickling fight going on, Sachio sits cross legged near the front of the classroom and pats beside him when Tsukasa glances over.

Almost reluctantly, Tsukasa walks slowly and effortlessly towards him and sits quietly beside him, hands folded in his lap.

“I assume he dragged you here unexpectedly?” Sachio stares at Tsukasa with a small smile.

Tsukasa hums in agreement. “I didn’t realise this was where he’d been running off to.”

_Ah. Maybe I’m not the only one feeling jealous._

“I’m surprised he hadn’t brought you along sooner, you’re all he talks about.”

Sachio’s statement seems to break Tsukasa’s steely indifference for a moment, his cheeks slowly flushing as his eyebrows furrow.

“I-, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to that.” Tsukasa replies, awkwardly moving his hair out of his face and choosing to look out of the window instead.

“It’s hardly surprising, you two are joined at the hip.” Sachio stares in the direction of Fujio and Odajima, who have now both moved to lie on their backs as Fujio attempts to read the Odajima’s manga book with him.

“Slow dooown~,” Fujio whines as Odajima turns another page, “I can’t read that fast.”

“No shit.” Odajima replies with a chuckle, handing the book over to Fujio instead. “You hold it and I’ll just wait for you to catch up and turn the page, then.”

Sachio turns to face Tsukasa, chuckling. “I’d say it seems like you have your work cut out for you, but let’s be honest… it wouldn’t be Fujio if he wasn’t a handful.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Tsukasa smiles gently, and Sachio feels a vague sense of accomplishment for having dragged him out of his shell a little.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sachio stares at Tsukasa and laughs softly, “it’ll be nice to have some quiet company.”

As if having a sixth sense for when he’s being talked about even vaguely, Odajima’s head lifts up and turns towards Sachio, glaring.

“As if you want quiet! First me and now Fujio, you clearly have a type.”

Sachio wishes the ground would swallow him whole, and Fujio’s laughter only makes it worse.

Only Odajima would manage to imply that Sachio was out in search of obnoxious partners, as if he’d been the one doing the majority of the chasing as opposed to two loud, free-spirited people coaxing him out of his shell.

“He is right, Sacchi,” Fujio grins as he uses the nickname Sachio never asked for, “if it wasn’t for the way you’ve been looking at Tsukasa, I’d assume that we’re your **only** type.”

The constant stream of noise that had been in the room before is now completely extinguished, only made more apparent by all pairs of eyes staring right at Sachio, though Tsukasa seems equally embarrassed by the entire ordeal.

“I was just-,”

“He is pretty.” Odajima interrupts Sachio’s failed attempts at explaining himself, seeing fit to sit upright and half crawl over to Tsukasa, who seems rooted to the spot as if he’s attempting to stay so still that Odajima won’t see him.

Odajima, however, remains unphased, moving a hand up to gently tuck a hair behind Tsukasa’s ear and then run it down his jawline.

“Remind me again why this is the first time you’ve brought him here?” He asks, glancing back at Fujio who has, to Sachio’s shock, gone back to reading as if none of this is happening in front of him.

Fujio shrugs, glancing back in their direction, “I dunno, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Well it’s rude that you’ve kept him all to yourself.” Odajima nudges Tsukasa’s cheek playfully, only looking more gleeful when Tsukasa smacks his hand away with a huff, his cheeks pink.

“Odajima.” Sachio’s tone is vaguely chastising, though he can’t keep the smile off his face at the continued audacity of Odajima.

Then again, if Odajima didn’t have the audacity he does, he’d have never managed to get more than three words out of Sachio when they’d first met, let alone be with him.

Sachio’s hand moves gently over Tsukasa’s, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance and comfort – if he is as similar to Tsukasa as he thinks he is, then he’s positive a small sense of reassurance could relieve some of the overwhelm he’s probably feeling.

He feels Tsukasa gently squeeze back, their eyes meeting briefly as Tsukasa smiles in thanks.

Odajima has already gone back to Fujio, sprawling over him and lying with his head on Fujio’s chest, Fujio petting his hair with one hand and reading with the other.

Sachio decides that perhaps he should have some of Odajima’s audacity too, as he shuffles closer to Tsukasa and grabs his chin softly.

Startled into stillness, Tsukasa’s eyelashes seem to flutter as he blinks slowly, observing Sachio’s face with curiosity.

_It would be wrong not to kiss him right now._

Leaning forward, Sachio kisses Tsukasa with deliberate slowness, cupping his cheek as he leans further into the kiss and feels Tsukasa’s hand move into his hair almost shyly.

“Tsukasa!”

Fujio sounds indignant, as though it was Tsukasa that initiated the kiss in the first place, pouting as he sits upright.

“What?” Tsukasa pulls away from Sachio, and Sachio is certain he isn’t imagining the look of vague disappointment that flashes across his face at having to move away.

“I didn’t bring you here so you could kiss Sachi.” Fujio lunges forward and knocks Tsukasa onto his back with a thud, though judging by the way Tsukasa’s hands immediately move to steady Fujio’s weight on top of him, it’s nothing Tsukasa isn’t already used to dealing with.

“Stop being such a brat.” Tsukasa scowls, and Sachio can’t help but find him more attractive when he’s acting grouchy.

“Yeah, I’m the brat around here.” Odajima leans onto Sachio’s shoulder, grinning ear to ear, placing a kiss on Sachio’s cheek.

“Just out of curiosity, though,” Odajima stares at Tsukasa and Fujio who both look back at him, “do you have any more friends you want to bring round here?”

Sachio isn’t sure if he should laugh, or throw Odajima out of the room immediately.

“Ow!” He glares at Sachio after he’s been elbowed in the ribs. “What? It’s a valid question!”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, who doesn't love polyamorous delinquents?


End file.
